


Dinner and a Movie by babs

by babs



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smarm, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babs/pseuds/babs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That Adam guy in the bargain movie bin sure looks like an awful lot like Daniel. Otherwise known as SG-1 watches Sumuru on movie night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner and a Movie by babs

"Hey, Carter."

Jack opened the door before she had a chance to ring the bell. He grabbed two bags perched precariously on top of two others and stepped back to allow her to enter.

"Janet and Teal'c will be here soon, sir. There was a mix-up with the order from Gilshar's." She stood in the middle of his kitchen and looked around for somewhere to deposit the bags of Chinese food.

Jack pushed the bottles of pills lined up along the kitchen counter to one end. "Here. Dump it here. You get a movie, too?"

Carter nodded. "In my purse." She began pulling white boxes from the bags and lining them up where the pill bottles had previously been.

"So what did you get?" Jack asked.

"Hot and sour soup, egg drop__"

"No, I meant the movie." Jack shooed her away from the counter and began his own arrangement of the boxes.

He could hear Carter digging in her purse behind him. He never understood why women felt the need to carry so much around. Car keys, wallet, and he was pretty much good to go. No wonder Carter didn't have trouble carrying a pack around off-world.

"Here, sir." Carter handed him a DVD case. The writing on the cover was in German.

"This isn't one of those subtitled thingies Daniel likes so much, is it?"

Carter shook her head. "It was in the bargain bin. I thought it looked interesting." He didn't trust that smirk on her face.

Jack glanced at the cover again, not sure of what she meant, but then he noticed the guy standing off to the right. "Oh. You mean. . ."

"Exactly, sir." She smiled and then almost immediately her expression changed to one of concern. "How's Daniel?"

"He's sleeping." Jack grabbed some plates and put them on the table. "I'll go get him in a few minutes. You know what Daniel's like when he first wakes up."

"Without coffee, I can imagine, sir." She gave a mock shudder. She waved her hand. "I can take care of all this if you want."

He wasn't going to pass up the offer. Jack nodded his thanks and pointed to the third drawer next to the sink. "Chopsticks are in there."

"I know."

Of course she did. Sometimes he thought his team knew their way around his kitchen better than he did.

* * * *

Jack walked into the bedroom. Daniel lay sprawled on his back, the blanket pushed to the bottom of the bed. He was breathing through his mouth and Jack went to the bathroom to get him a glass of water. He was sure Daniel's throat would be sore after sleeping like that. He put the water glass on the night table and sat on the edge of the bed. He resisted the urge to touch Daniel while he was sleeping. Reflexes were still on high alert after their last mission--a mission Jack really preferred to forget. The array of medicines on his kitchen counter and the assortment of bruises on Daniel's face didn't allow for forgetting, though.

"Time to wake up, Daniel," Jack said, keeping his voice pitched just slightly above the hum of the air conditioner. He waited a few seconds before calling Daniel's name again. Ah, that did the trick. Daniel's mouth closed, his eyelids tightened for a moment before opening, and he lifted one hand up to his chest.

Daniel turned his head to look in Jack's direction. He blinked a few times. Jack hated the look of confusion that still settled over Daniel's face when he awoke.

"My house," Jack reminded him. "You're safe."

"Um, yeah." Daniel's voice was hoarse and he grimaced when he swallowed.

"Here." Jack nudged Daniel's hand with the glass of water, and pulled the extra pillow to the headboard. He waited until Daniel managed to sit up. Daniel put his head back against the pillows and reached out blindly for the water.

"Got it?" Jack asked, not sure with the way Daniel's hand shook when he took the glass.

Daniel gave a shaky nod, but Jack kept his hand a shadow as Daniel lifted the glass to his mouth.

"I can do it," Daniel said. He pushed at Jack's hand and Jack moved back.

"So, Carter, Teal'c, and Fraiser are coming over." Jack shifted position and tried to appear as if he was ignoring Daniel while he finished the water and stretched to put the glass back on the table. "Dinner and a movie."

"Otherwise known as spying on and mother-henning the archaeologist," Daniel muttered loud enough for Jack to hear every word.

"Geesh, you think a guy would be grateful for the company," Jack said. He stood up and watched as Daniel put his feet over the side. A man had to give his friend a sense of dignity after all. Even if said friend was going to need a helping hand in just a few seconds when he tried to gain his feet.

* * * *

Daniel braced his hands on either side and took a deep breath--as deep a breath as he could manage, which wasn't saying much. He hated this. He wanted to wake up without thinking he was back in the cell on P9T-113. He wanted to breathe without it hurting and be able to get up off a damn bed without asking for help. And as much as he wanted it, it didn't seem that was going to happen today.

He looked up at Jack, whose expression didn't show pity or impatience.

Jack put a hand on his forearm and another on his upper arm. "On three," Jack said, the same routine they'd developed over the past couple of days. Jack counted and lent his strength to get Daniel on his feet.

"Thanks." Daniel took the crutches Jack handed him.

Jack grinned. "I'll put it on your tab."

Daniel smiled back. "I'd hate to think of what it must be up to by now."

"Someday you're gonna get hit with the bill. I'm thinking I'm gonna be sitting pretty for retirement." Jack held the door open for him. "New cabin, new fishing rod, new truck."

"Fish in a pond?" Daniel added. "Hey, man on crutches here." He ducked his head as Jack tapped him lightly.

"Yeah, pull out the excuses when you wanna get out of trouble." Jack went ahead of him.

Daniel was grateful for the teasing tone. Jack might be a mother hen but at least he knew when to give a guy a break.

"Daniel!" Sam came out of the kitchen. "You look a lot better."

He knew it was a lie--Sam's eyes always gave her away. The only convincing lying she'd ever been able to pull off had been to the Goa'uld. They always said it was the thought that counted, though.

"O'Neill, DoctorFraiser and I have procured your order from the house of Gilshar," Daniel heard Teal'c say from the kitchen.

Greek--great. He could go for Greek. His appetite still wasn't back to normal but the thought of something other than cereal, eggs, or chicken noodle soup made his mouth water.

"Daniel, why don't you go sit down in the den? I can bring you a tray," Sam offered.

"I thought I'd eat in the kitchen. Maybe we can go out on the deck?" Daniel hoped he didn't sound as pathetic as he thought.

"Okay." Sam drew the word out as if she thought he was going to fall over on the spot. It made him appreciate how low-key Jack could be.

He made his slow way into the kitchen and tried not to show his relief when Janet slid a chair in his direction. Daniel sat down on the offered chair and surveyed Jack's kitchen counters and the table.

"Um, what's all this?"

Jack turned to him with a look that suggested Daniel had lost his mind. "That would be food." He turned to Janet. "You sure there wasn't any brain damage?"

"Har-de-har-har." Daniel crossed his arms over his chest. "I know it's food. But why so much?"

"I told you this was too much food, sir," Sam said as she came to stand by Daniel's chair. "I said we didn't need Chinese and Greek."

"Don't forget the fried chicken from Emmy Mae's," Janet piped up. "Depending on your food intake tonight, Colonel, I may need to order some cholesterol testing."

Daniel couldn't hold back his laugh when he caught a glimpse of Janet's mischievous expression.

"How many other people are coming for dinner?" he asked.

"No one else," Jack said and threw some paper plates down on the table in front of Daniel. "I thought you'd like a choice."

"There are enough choices here for us to eat for days." Daniel tried to keep from salivating at all the delicious smells. He really wasn't in the mood to argue--who cared if he and Jack would be eating leftovers for the next week. It was food and for the first time in days, his stomach growled at the thought of eating.

* * * *  
"Janet and I will take the sofa, sir," Sam said when they reached the den. She watched as Janet steered Daniel towards the over-stuffed couch. She held up her hand before the colonel could intercept. "With Daniel, sir. I think it would be the most comfortable seating for him."

"I agree with Sam, Colonel," Janet said.

"Now there's a shock," Colonel O'Neill muttered. "Fine, but if he drools on you, don't come crying to me."

"Need I remind everyone that he is right here. And I do not drool. Ever." If Daniel had been able to, Sam swore he would have stomped a foot down.

"You do, too."

"Do not--and have not ever."

"Doc, does he or does he not drool when he's in the infirmary?"

"Doctor-patient confidentiality doesn't allow me to disclose that, sir," Janet said.

Score one for Janet, Sam thought.

"Teal'c, doesn't Daniel--"

"Do not involve me in your attempts to besmirch DanielJackson's honor," Teal'c said. "We are here to partake in an evening of cinematic enjoyment, not discuss DanielJackson's drooling."

"See." The colonel pointed at Daniel. "I told you he drooled."

"You interrupted me, O'Neill. I was about to add or lack thereof."

"Ha," Daniel said and sat down beside Janet on the sofa.

Sam settled on his other side and hid a smile as Colonel O'Neill brought over a pillow that he placed on the coffee table. He lifted Daniel's leg and placed it on the pillow with great care. He handed Sam a few more pillows without speaking and patted her arm. Message received and understood.

"What movie are we watching?" Daniel asked.

"Oh, just something Carter found in the bargain bin." He put the disc in the DVD player and tossed the case to Teal'c. "How does it look?"

Teal'c studied the case and Sam knew the moment he noticed the resemblance on the cover. "Most interesting, O'Neill. I believe MajorCarter has outdone herself this time."

"Teal'c?" Janet asked and held out her hand for the case. "Oh my," she said not two seconds later.

"May I?" Daniel asked, but before Janet handed it to him, Colonel O'Neill took it from her hands.

"Shh, Daniel. The movie's starting and if you have something to read, you'll spend your time doing that instead of relaxing," he said as he walked past them. He tapped Daniel's outstretched leg gently. "You need anything?"

"I'm fine," Daniel said. Sam swallowed hard and blinked to clear her vision. Sometimes she didn't understand the colonel and Daniel--and then other times, like the moment just now, she understood them more than she thought they might themselves.

"Oh," Janet said as they got their first glimpse of the two men in the space ship. "He really does look like Daniel."

"That guy? Like me?" Daniel pointed to the screen. "I don't think so."

* * * *

Jack settled back in his recliner to enjoy the show-and he didn't just mean the one on the screen.

"B plus," Carter said about five minutes into the film. "I'll give it a B plus."

"You're just saying that because the star looks like Daniel," Jack commented.

"What is that on his face?" Fraiser asked as she leaned forward in her seat.

"It looks like they glued a dead squirrel on his chin."

"Shh," Carter and Fraiser said in unison.

"I'm just sayin'," Jack said. "What?" That would teach Daniel to glare at him.

"Ow-that's gotta hurt," Jack commented as the characters in the film noticed the piece of plastic sticking from Jake's shoulder.

"I am surprised that Adam is not the one hurt. If this occurred with SG-1, I am certain DanielJackson would have been the one to receive such a wound."

"That guy, that Adam guy does not look like me."

"Methinks our archaeologist doth protest too much," Jack said. He grinned at Daniel's frown. At least this film was going to keep Daniel occupied for the evening and he wouldn't have to worry about Daniel being bored and restless.

"Will you please be quiet?" Carter asked. "Sir,"she added with a sweetness Jack was sure was all show.

The room fell silent for a bit except for the continuing movie.

"Did that kid just say snakeheads?" Jack tugged at his ear. Surely they could have a break from reminders of work when they watched a movie.

"He did indeed."

"Does anyone else want some popcorn?" Daniel asked.

"You want popcorn?" Fraiser asked and started to get up before Jack had a chance to open his mouth.

"Anything else, Danny?" Jack stood up and gestured for Fraiser to sit back down. "Ginger ale? Anyone else want anything while I'm up?"

Daniel was the only one who looked his way. He nodded and then smiled at Jack. "Thanks."

* * * *

"I miss anything exciting?" Jack handed the bag of popcorn to Daniel and put the ginger ale on the table.

"They have entered the temple, O'Neill."

"Some temple," Daniel commented. "I wonder where they found all that building material in the middle of a desert."

"Oh for heaven's sake," Carter said. "What kind of outfits are those supposed to be?"

"I believe they are meant to appeal to the male demographic, MajorCarter."

Jack would not have wanted to be in the direct line of sight between them. He probably would have been cut in two from the laser look of evil from Carter.

"I will, however, concede that if their apparel is meant to be armor, it would be most impractical for fighting, especially in a desert."

Ah, Teal'c. Ever the diplomat. Of course there still was that little matter of Teal'c not taking his side in the drool argument earlier. "Yes, and we all know the Jaffa are known for their fashion sense."

"Can their boobs possibly be any bigger?" Jack didn't miss Fraiser's quick glance downward at her own bust.

Daniel, he noticed, was careful to keep his attention on the TV and his mouth shut.

* * * *

"Do we have to keep watching this?" Daniel didn't think anyone would appreciate a commentary about snake-gods and their worship.

"Yes, we do," Jack said. "Now finish your popcorn like a good little archaeologist."

"Ew," Sam said. "That's disgusting."

Daniel agreed with her--even though the snake didn't look at all realistic. "You'd think one of those guards would have noticed Adam standing in the temple," he finally said.

"I sure would," Sam said.

"Me, too," Janet agreed. She patted Daniel on the thigh. "You really think he doesn’t look like you?" He'd never noticed how pronounced Janet's southern accent could be when she talked to him.

"I'd never wear something like that on my face. And he doesn’t even wear glasses."

"If it walks like a Daniel and talks like a Daniel--and, oh my, look at that, even gets chased like a Daniel, it probably is a Daniel."

"I'm going to buy the MacGyver DVDs and invite everyone to my place for a marathon," Daniel said smugly, and took a drink of ginger ale.

"I so do not look like MacGyver," Jack said.

"Indeed you do not. He has more hair. And it is not gray." Teal'c never took his eyes off the screen.

"You can't argue with that." Daniel rolled his eyes as Adam got hit with an arrow. Maybe he should just pretend to fall asleep now.

"That's a new one, even for Daniel. Doc, you remember if Daniel ever got a poisoned arrow through the thigh?"

"I'm sure I could look it up for you, Colonel," Janet said.

"Traitor," Daniel murmured but Janet only laughed.

* * * *

"Nice outfit," Jack commented as the queen finished taking her shower.

"What outfit? She's hardly wearing anything," Carter said.

"That's what I mean. Nice outfit."

"Yes, and we all know high heels are practical in a warrior society," Daniel leaned against Sam just a little bit.

"And you would know this how, Daniel? Is there something you're not telling us?"

"I believe this Adam needs to learn more discretion when dealing with women he does not know."

"And you said it isn't you," Jack shook a finger at Daniel.

"She's quite the little hussy, isn't she?" Carter remarked a few minutes later as the living snake goddess made an appearance.

"You have to admire a woman who knows what she wants," Janet said.

Jack filed that comment away--he always did think there were hidden depths to the SGC's Chief Medical Officer. "What is it with the two most powerful women on the planet falling for him?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Daniel asked.

"Daniel, Daniel, Daniel. Me, you. Who would you think they'd pick?"

"You have forgotten that if SG-1 appeared on this world, I would be accompanying you," Teal'c added.

"And you've forgotten that that guy playing Adam is not me," Daniel said. "Where are my crutches?"

"Are you okay?" Carter sounded alarmed and Fraiser lifted a hand towards Daniel's forehead.

"I need a little break." Daniel looked towards Jack with an expression Jack could easily interpret.

"He'll be fine." Jack retrieved Daniel's crutches and helped him stand up. Their progress was slow but Daniel was moving better than he had less than twenty-four hours ago.

"Do you want to watch the rest of the movie or go to bed?" Jack asked when Daniel came out of the bathroom.

"Movie," Daniel decided. "I'm enjoying it."

Jack nodded. This was the most animated Jack had seen him since their last mission. He glanced at his watch. "You're due for some pills."

It was Daniel's turn to nod. "I know. I'll take them before we go back to the den."

* * * *  
"Are you sure this deserves a B plus, Sam?" Janet asked. She smiled a maternal smile, one Sam was sure was meant for Daniel, who was resting his head on Sam's shoulder. He'd taken off his glasses a little bit ago and now raised one hand to rub at his eyes. Nope, Daniel wasn't going to last much longer.

"So, I was optimistic." That comment drew a snort from Daniel and the colonel. "I'm downgrading it to a C."

"You're still being way too generous, Carter," Colonel O'Neill said.

"It is not a particularly well done example of cinematography," Teal'c mentioned as yet another earthquake hit the planet.

"All fall down," Daniel mumbled as the characters on the screen tumbled down the hill.

No, Daniel wasn't going last much longer at all. Sam smiled in the colonel's direction but the smile he returned wasn't directed at her. He cleared his throat and glanced away. Sam turned her attention back to the screen. She moved her hand to rest it against Daniel's wrist, the slow, steady beat of his pulse a reminder and reassurance.

"Would it not have been easier for them to walk to the opening in the dome?" Teal'c remarked as the intrepid band arrived at the ancient city.

"Ah, but then you don't get to see Daniel, I mean, Adam, use his big gun," Janet said.

"I want a big gun. I don't have one." Daniel lifted his head from Sam's shoulder and peered at Colonel O'Neill for a moment.

"Yeah, buddy. Big gun, gotcha," he said.

"Heroes always get the big guns," Daniel muttered.

"Not always, Daniel," Sam whispered. "The best don't use them at all." She rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand and felt the heat of bruises.

He squeezed her hand gently. His breathing deepened and he settled back to blinking slowly at the screen.

The plot, what little there was of it, moved along swiftly.

"They seem to have forgotten their law that women may not kill women," Teal'c remarked as the snake-goddess killed yet another of her guards.

"Nine hundred years old, and not a speck of dust. Obviously a man came up with this plot," Janet snorted.

"Like the low-cut metal armor didn't tell you before, Jan?"

"I want to know why we didn't get to see Adam showing off his chest or his ass. We've been robbed." Janet gave a dramatic sigh.

"You get to see Daniel's ass more times than I have," Sam said and then clapped her hand over her mouth. She could feel her face turning red.

"Carter."

"Sorry, sir." Sam twisted her head to look at Daniel. Sound asleep. That had been a close call.

* * * *

Carter got a fit of the giggles when Jake and the longhaired kid went in the nine hundred year old spaceship.

"Why can't you get the stuff we find to work like that, Carter?" Jack asked, which got her laughing even more.

"This is just wrong. First of all..."

"Aht." Jack held up his hand. "Did I neglect mentioning that techno-babble is off limits tonight?"

"Techno-babble?" Carter's eyes widened. It made them look even bluer. "Is that what you call it? Is that what you think?"

Thanks to his interactions with one very stubborn archaeologist, Jack had become a master back peddler. "I don’t call it that. Daniel came up with the term years ago."

Carter narrowed her eyes and pressed her lips together. She obviously didn't believe a word of it. "Daniel? No fair. He's not awake to defend himself, sir."

"Teal'c?" Jack thought he'd appeal to the other male in the room.

"I will not assist you in this, O'Neill. You have put the sheets on your bed, now it is your duty to repose on it."

Damn. Maybe distraction would work.

"Hell, my truck doesn't start up that easily after sitting in the SGC parking lot for a couple of weeks. We have to get some of that juice," Jack said as Jake and the kid got the space ship up and running.

There was the obligatory final show-down between hero and villain and the space ship took off from the ancient city.

"What kind of a queen is she? You mean she's just going to leave all her people behind?" Janet asked. She leaned forward in her seat.

"She does not deserve to be queen if she puts her own happiness above that of her people," Teal'c added.

Jack shook his head as the space ship flew over the heads of the former slaves and guards. It landed and the queen stepped out to talk to her people.

"Oh fer cryin' out loud." The appearance of the snake as the inhabitants of the planet made their way on to the ship was the final straw. "Carter, did you say this was in the bargain bin?" He waited for her to nod. "You sure it wasn't the garbage can?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I admit it wasn't the best. C?" Jack shook his head. "D?" He shook his head again. "D minus?" She held up her hand. "Sir, you have to admit it did what you wanted so it can't get an F." She glanced towards Daniel.

"In that case, I guess it has to rate an A plus."

* * * *

"C'mon, Daniel." Jack stood by the sofa where Daniel lay stretched out. The others were gone, the doors were locked, and the house was quiet. Now all that was left to do was get Daniel safely to bed. He was tempted to let him sleep the rest of the night on the sofa but the bed would be far more comfortable and also more familiar. The last thing needed would be for Daniel to wake up in the middle of the night in the den and become disoriented.

"Jack? Movie over?"

"Yeah, buddy. Time for bed." Jack crouched down by the sofa. "Let's get you up and moving."

Daniel nodded and allowed Jack to help him sit up.

"Steady?" Jack asked him when Daniel settled the crutches under his armpits. Jack stayed close as Daniel made his way through the house and to the bedroom. He patted the bed and helped Daniel sit down. Jack put the crutches to one side and removed Daniel's shoe and sock. He placed a pillow under the other foot and smiled at Daniel's heavy sigh.

"Back to sleep, Daniel," he said as he pulled the blanket up.

"I missed the end. How'd it end?" Daniel asked. His eyes remained closed and Jack doubted Daniel would remember what he told him by morning anyway.

"Like all the best stories," Jack sat down on the edge of the bed. "The hero lives happily ever after with the one he loves."

"Good ending," Daniel murmured.

"The very best," Jack whispered and pressed a kiss to Daniel's forehead. "The very best."

  



End file.
